I Like You
by saya sayya
Summary: Ya, tentu saja seorang namja bernama Kim Minseok hanyalah satu dari sekian ratus siswa di sekolahnya yang berstatus 'siswa sekolah biasa'. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya akan terjadi hal seperti ia akan ditembak oleh siswa popular seperti Lu Han. Bahkan dalam mimpi-pun, Minseok tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi Rate M untuk kekerasan bukan yang lain [LuMin/XiuHan Fanfiction]]


LuMin Fanfiction:

Saya sayya's present..

Happy Reading...

.

..

"Kim Minseok. Aku menyukaimu,"

Suara Lu Han di kala sore hari itu menggema ditengah keramaian para siswa sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak ke rumahnya masing-masing. Semua mata kini tertuju kepada sosok Kapten tim sepak bola sekolah mereka. Salah seorang siswa berprestasi yang popular di kalangan para siswa, Lu Han.

Namja dengan surai coklat-nya itu tersenyum manis kepada seorang namja lain yang hanya diam berdiri terpaku di depan kelasnya. Namja dengan pipinya yang sedikit gembil, bibirnya mungil dan tipis, mata musangnya yang indah dan jangan lupakan suari hitam lembutnya. Sungguh, semua orang pasti akan mengidolakannya jika saja namja itu popular.

Ya, tentu saja seorang namja bernama Kim Minseok hanyalah satu dari sekian ratus siswa di sekolahnya yang berstatus 'siswa sekolah biasa'. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya akan terjadi hal seperti ia akan ditembak oleh siswa popular seperti Lu Han. Bahkan dalam mimpi-pun, Minseok tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Namun nyatanya, seorang Lu Han sedang berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal seakan ia baru saja lari marathon untuk 100 meter pertama padahal mereka adalah teman sekelas. Lagipula, Minseok adalah salah seorang siswa yang pertama kali meninggalkan kelas, bukan Lu Han.

"Apa diam-mu itu berarti iya?" tanya Lu Han masih tetap menatap lekat ke arah Minseok yang berekspresi kosong. Oh, mana ada seseorang yang menembak di saat para siswa akan berpulang ke rumah mereka. Mana ada seseorang yang menembak tanpa adanya bunga atau candle-light dinner. Benar-benar tidak romantis sekali.

Lain hal dengan Minseok yang masih diam terpaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Oh sungguh, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Lu Han, ia sudah menaruh rasa kepada namja itu. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah mengira bahwa Lu Han akan menembaknya disaat ia sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

"Minseok?" tanya Lu Han sekali lagi dan kini ia merasa tidak sabar lagi. Hal itu membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "Ah, iya,"

Pekikan dari beberapa siswa dan siswi mampu membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Ia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan seharusnya yang memekik disini adalah Minseok bukan siswa lain. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke semua siswa yang melihat mereka. Ada yang memandangnya dengan senang dan ada juga yang kecewa dan... cemburu?

Sedangkan Lu Han, namja itu tahu bahwa Minseok sedang membalas panggilannya. Namun entah kenapa ia bisa merekahkan senyum hangatnya yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh para siswa lain. Senyum hangat itu hanya ditujukan kepada Minseok dan Minseok yang masih tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi hanya memandang Lu Han bingung.

Dengan cepat, Lu Han meraih tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat perhatian Minseok kembali kepadanya. Lu Han hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat mata Minseok yang terbelalak kaget dan sedetik kemudian keduanya langsung berlari meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

.

..

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan Minseok merasa bahwa hidupnya yang biasa saja berubah menjadi kehidupan yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Ia mendapat banyak teror dari semua fans yang menggilai seorang Lu Han dan juga ia mendapat sebuah tantangan dari seorang yeoja cantik dan paling populer disekolahnya.

Kim Yejin.

Sungguh, Minseok tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berubah sedrastis itu. Dan sekarang, setelah semua teror yang ia dapat, Lu Han malah menghilang selama tiga hari tanpa kabar. Membuat beberapa siswa berfikir kalau Minseok sudah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya.

Tuhan, apa salah Minseok hingga mereka bisa hidup dengan spekulasi tidak masuk akal itu. Tentu saja yang ada malah Minseok yang akan menjadi topik terhangat pada masa kini jika ia berani menolak seorang Lu Han. Mungkin fotonya akan dimuat di salah satu berita di tv dan juga koran bahwa:

' _Korban bunuh diri bernama Kim Minseok ditemukan...'_

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia sedang berlindung di dalam perpustakaan. Tempat paling aman di sekolahnya karena penjaga perpustakaan adalah bibi Minseok sendiri, Kim Nayoung. Minseok merasa bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki guardian dimasa sulitnya ini.

"Minseok-hyung,"

Namja manis itu mendongak dari kegiatan mari-menyembunyikan-wajah-diatas-meja saat mendengar suara keponakannya, Kim Minhyung. Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu datang menghampiri Minseok dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Buku dongeng tentang seorang ksatria.

Minseok langsung merekahkan senyumnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Minhyung langsung berlari ke arah Minseok dan merentangkan tangannya. Membuat Minseok langsung meraihnya dan menggendongnya. Oh, dia merindukan keponakannya yang paling lucu ini.

"Astaga, kau sudah besar ya. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Minhyung dengan gemas.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung," balas Minhyung sambil terkikik geli karena ulah Minseok. Namja itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sofa yang ada disana. Oh tentu saja fasilitas di dalam perpustakannya sangat istimewa. Bahkan ada beberapa matras yang bisa digunakan para siswa jika klinik mereka sedang penuh. Minseok memangku Minhyung dan mulai membuka buku yang dibawa anak kecil itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasannya untuk membacakan sebuah cerita jika ia sedang bersama Minhyung. Entah itu diperpustakaan, dirumahnya, atau saat keluarga mereka berkumpul di mansion Minhyung. Maka saat itulah, Minhyung akan langsung menghampiri Minseok dan terus bersamanya layaknya sebuah perangko.

Keduanya menghabiskan beberapa jam disana dengan berbagai ceirta yang menarik. Terkadang dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dari si anak kecil namun juga rengekan kecilnya. Ah, Minseok bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak jika ia bersama Minhyung. Sungguh, lebih baik ia terkurung selamanya di perpustakaan sekolah ini bersama Minhyung daripada harus keluar dan berhadapan dengan fans fanatik Lu Han.

Berbicara tentang Lu Han, namja itu sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati bagaimana serunya Minseok membacakan sebuah cerita kepada Minhyung. Oh tentu saja ia mengenal nama anak kecil itu. Ia bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya saat hari libur tiba.

"Kau tidak ingin menghampiri mereka?" tanya Nayoung yang sejak tadi hanya diam memerhatikan dari balik kursi kerjanya. Lu Han yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengulas senyumnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin dia melupakan kejadian yang ia alami karena-ku untuk sejenak. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya bersedih,"

"Tentu saja. Pangeran rusa kita pasti akan selalu mengkhawatirkan sang pujaan hati. Kapan kau akan membalas semua perbuatan para 'yeoja-jejadian' itu? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika mereka akan melakukan hal seburuk itu,"

Lu Han tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan unik yang dilayangkan Nayoung kepada para fans fanatik Lu Han itu. Sungguh, ia sepertinya sependapat dengan penjaga perpustakaannya itu. Mereka tidak cocok mendapat gelar sebagai seorang 'yeoja' jika tingkah mereka layaknya seorang gangster yang sedang bertarung.

"Tentu saja pembalasan dendam dari seorang Lu Han tidak pernah menunggu waktu,"

Nayoung tersenyum miring mendengar hal itu dan dibalas dengan seringai dari Lu Han. Keduanya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Minseok dan Minhyung yang kini terdiam, tidak ada suara, dan juga gerakan.

Lu Han yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera mendekati keduanya. Keduanya tertidur dengan Minhyung yang merebahkan kepalanya di paha Minseok sedangkan tubuhnya telentang diatas sofa. Sedangkan Minseok, namja itu tertidur dengan kepala yang sedikit terantuk ke kanan.

"Noona,"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Nayoung segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Lu Han. Ia hanya tersenyum saat keponakannya ikut tertidur bersama anaknya. Nayoung langsung menggendong anaknya sedangkan Lu Han langsung memposisikan Minseok untuk naik di punggungnya.

Hah, sepertinya ia harus berjalan kaki menuju bengkel dimana mobilnya sedang terparkir disana. Itupun jika mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki, kalau belum selesai berarti Lu Han harus menggendong Minseok sampai ke rumahnya. Setidaknya Lu Han bersyukur karena rumah Minseok tidaklah terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Lu Han memakai tas Minseok di depan dan Minseok sudah berada di atas punggungnya. Nayoung yang melihat hal itu tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Tak ku sangka jika seorang Lu Han bisa luluh juga,"

"Berisik,"

.

..

Lu Han membuka matanya saat kebisingan di kelasnya mereda. Ia angkat sedikit kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya dan melihat sosok Minseok berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan canggung. Namja manis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku-nya tanpa ada niatan untuk melirik kepada siapapun, termasuk Lu Han.

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar namun hanya sesaat saat Lu Han berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan sambil membawa tasnya menuju bangku Minseok. Namja tampan itu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya disana membuat Minseok yang berkutat dengan tasnya langsung menoleh dan menatapnya kaget.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti hantu? Kenapa semua orang menatapku seperti itu? Menyebalkan,"

Komentar Lu Han yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan kedipan kedua mata dari Minseok. Namja manis itu sepertinya masih belum tersadar dari kekagetannya. Membuat Lu Han yang menatapnya langsung mengulas senyumnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok yang reflek bergerak mundur.

"Kau benar-benar imut, Minseok-ah. Aku suka,"

Lu Han tersenyum saat pipi Minseok merona walau hanya samar namun ia merasa puas saat bisa menggoda seperti itu. Lu Han menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit condong ke arah Minseok lalu mulai melipat tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Ah, dengan begini ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

Sedangkan Minseok, namja manis itu masih belum tersadar dari serangan Lu Han. Namja itu masih tetap berada di posisinya dengan pipinya yang merona samar. Sial, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat bahkan ia merasa jantungnya akan segera berlari keluar dari rongganya.

Hingga bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan saat itulah Minseok tersadar. Segera saja ia ubah posisinya dan sedikit berdehem untuk mengembalikan fokusnya. Minseok tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Lu Han mengintip dari balik lipatan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Seandainya jika Lu Han adalah raja gombalan maka ia akan mengatakan kalau ia bisa saja masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu menyerap glukosa dari Minseok yang sangat imut dan manis itu.

Bicara soal Minseok, sebenarnya Lu Han sudah mengenalnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana acara penyambutan sedang berlangsung, Lu Han malah pergi dari aula dan duduk sendirian di kantin sekolah. Namja tampan itu menenggak minuman dingin yang ia beli dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Minseok.

Waktu itu, Minseok sedang terburu-buru membeli beberapa air mineral dan langsung membayar tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Lu Han tentu saja bingung bagaimana bisa seorang siswa membeli beberapa botol air dengan keadaan terburu-buru seperti itu kecuali ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

Lu Han langsung beranjak mengikuti Minseok yang berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Disana duduk dua orang dewasa dan satu orang anak kecil. Minseok langsung memberikan beberapa botol minuman itu kepada ketiga orang itu dan juga seorang satpam yang berdiri disamping Minseok.

Minseok membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali dan sedikit berbincang dengan salah seorang namja dewasa yang duduk disana. Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Minseok langsung berpamitan untuk mengikuti acara penyambutan sekolah. Saat itulah, Lu Han keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Namun saat Lu Han mendengarnya, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap namja manis yang sudah berhasil sampai di gedung aula sekolah. Namja itu tertawa kecil saat satpam sekolahnya mengatakan kalau namja itu bernama Kim Minseok. ia datang terlambat dan hampir menjadi korban tabrak lari dari sebuah motor. Namun anehnya, namja itu malah mengucapkan rasa bersalahnya dan terus meminta maaf.

Entah kenapa Lu Han langsung menyadari bahwa namja itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenali sampai ia sendiri takut untuk menanyakan apakah tebakannya benar atau tidak. Ia masih belum menanyakan hal itu bahkan setelah mereka saling mengenal karena mereka adalah teman sekelas.

Awalnya, hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas teman sekelas, namun entah kenapa Lu Han selalu merasa ingin dekat dengan Minseok hingga akhirnya ia selalu menjahili Minseok bahkan terkadang ia akan berpindah duduk disamping Minseok selama beberapa hari.

Saat itulah Lu Han sadar bahwa ia mulai menyukai Minseok bahkan perasaan yang sempat ia miliki dulu hadir kembali bahkan semakin besar. Karena itulah ia menembak Minseok waktu itu dan menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun Lu Han akui bahwa sampai detik inipun Minseok masih belum menjawabnya.

Lu Han dapat melihat keraguan dibalik manik mata Minseok apalagi dengan tingkah para siswa atau siswi yang mengaku sebagai fans fanatiknya. Meneror Minseok yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai 'kekasih' Lu Han terus menerus mampu membuat keraguan dalam diri Minseok semakin besar.

Lu Han tentu tahu apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh para fans fanatiknya karena itulah, ia selalu meminta salah satu sahabatnya untuk menjaga Minseok selama 3 hari yang lalu saat ia tidak masuk sekolah. Sekarang ia akan melindungi Minseok dengan tangannya sendiri dan memulai usahanya untuk membuat Minseok menyukainya juga.

"-Han. Lu Han,"

Panggilan itu mampu membuat Lu Han membuka matanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan goyangan pelan di bahunya dari Minseok. Membuat namja itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menguap sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah Minseok seakan mengatakan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'

Minseok tersenyum singkat saat Lu Han menatapnya. "Sudah waktunya istirahat, kau tidur selama dua mata pelajaran dan untung saja para guru memaklumi tindakanmu,"

Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyenyak saat tertidur tadi bahkan ia masih ingat bahwa ia bermimpi tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minseok. Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menatap Minseok yang kini sudah mengeluarkan bekal makannya.

"Apa kau selalu membawa bekal seperti ini?" tanya Lu Han sambil merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke atas meja. Membuat Minseok yang melihat hal itu menghela nafasnya dan menarik kerah belakang Lu Han membuat namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Tergantung keadaan. Jika aku punya waktu senggang, aku akan membuatnya tapi kalau tidak maka aku tidak membuatnya,"

Lu Han hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan mengamati Minseok yang membuka tutup bekal makannya. Ada nasi dan juga beberapa lauk seperti telur dadar yang digulung, daging yang dimasak dengan beberapa sayuran dan juga sebuah beberapa potong ayam yang dilapisi saus entah apa. Tanpa sadar, Lu Han menelan ludahnya dan ia mulai merasa lapar. Sepertinya ia harus segera pergi ke kantin.

"Ini, makanlah,"

Lu Han yang akan berdiri dari duduknya segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Minseok dengan bingung. Namja tampan itu menatap Minseok bingung membuat Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyodorkan makanannya kepada Lu Han. Sepertinya Lu Han masih belum bisa menangkap maksud dari Minseok yang menyodorkan makanannya.

"Ini ucapan terima kasih-ku karena kau sudah mengantarku kemarin," ucap Minseok tanpa melepas pandangannya dari manik mata Lu Han yang entah kenapa mengingatkan dirinya kepada seseorang tapi Minseok tidak mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama," balas Lu Han tanpa pikir panjang membuat Minseok langsung mengulas senyumnya. Benar-benar seorang Lu Han, sang kapten sepak bola sekolah mereka yang blak-blakan.

Lu Han mengambil sumpit dan langsung memakan sebuah telur gulung yang ternyata di dalamnya ada beberapa campuran sayur dan potongan kecil sosis. Ia lalu mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sudah lama ia tidak memakan makanan khas masakan rumah seperti ini.

Minseok yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat Lu Han yang makan dengan lahap. Lu Han memberikan sendoknya kepada Minseok yang akhirnya ikut memakan bekal yang ia buat. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

Keduanya terlibat perbincangan yang menarik bahkan terkadang keduanya akan tertawa. Mereka seakan menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang sederhana itu tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang melihat mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sosok seorang yeoja yang langsung meninggalkan ruang kelas Minseok dan Lu Han dengan tangan terkepal erat.

.

..

"Ya! Kim Minseok!"

Minseok yang sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah sambil memainkan ponselnya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana, beberapa meter dibelakangnya berdiri Yejin, siswi terpopuler di sekolahnya bersama dengan geng-nya berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Yejin-ssi?" tanya Minseok sopan. Oh tentu saja Minseok harus bertanya dengan sopan karena Yejin adalah seorang yeoja yang tak ia kenal.

"Shin-songssaenim memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke gudang sekolah,"

Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia baru saja melihat Shin-songssaenim pulang dan Yejin mengatakan bahwa sang wali kelas sedang menunggunya di gudang sekolah mereka.

"Tapi aku baru saja melihat Shin-songssaenim pulang menaiki taksi,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan terserah kau mau datang atau tidak. Ayo!" balas Yejin ketus dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sempat menabrak bahu Minseok sedikit dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah mereka bersama teman se-gank-nya.

Minseok menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Pesan dari Lu Han yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Minseok akhirnya membalas pesan Lu Han untuk menyuruhnya pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju gudang sekolah mereka.

Gudang sekolah mereka terletak sedikit jauh dari gedung sekolah namun masih bisa terjangkau oleh pandangan semua orang dari gedung sekolah. Minseok menatap gudang yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu sebelum menghela nafasnya kembali. Apa yang sedang dilakukan wali kelasnya di gudang sore-sore seperti ini?

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gudang yang gelap itu. Bau lembab langsung menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu itu.

"Shin-songssaenim, apa anda memanggil saya? Shin-ssaem?"

Brak!

Minseok tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu adalah rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya dan juga beberapa debu yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas ataupun mendengar dengan jelas. Hingga akhirnya hanya gelap yang menyambutnya.

.

..

.

"Lu Han-ge, ada apa?"

Lu Han terdiam saat Sehun bertanya kepadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak sejak terakhir kali Minseok mengiriminya pesan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak entah karena apa dan saat ia melirik ponselnya, tidak ada tanda bahwa Minseok akan membalas pesannya.

Sehun yang sejak tadi menatap kakaknya itu hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Wajah Lu Han menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran dan sejak keduanya sampai di rumah, Lu Han terus melirik ke arah ponselnya yang diam tak bergerak diatas meja. Membuat Sehun merasa janggal akan sikap kakaknya kali ini.

Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu pecah saat ponsel Lu Han berdering dan menampakkan sebuah id pemanggil. Kim Jongin. Lu Han yang melihat hal itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo,"

" _Hallo, Luhan-hyung?"_ tanya Jongin ragu dan entah kenapa perasaan Lu Han semakin tidak enak.

"Ya, Jongin. Ini aku, Lu Han. Ada apa kau menelpon-ku?" tanya Lu Han tanpa basa-basi. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan Minhyung dari ujung ponselnya.

" _Hyung, apa Minseok-hyung bersamamu? Sejak tadi Minhyung menangis memanggil Minseok-hyung. Ia belum pulang dan saat aku menghubunginya, ponselnya tidak aktif,"_

Lu Han terdiam saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa Minseok belum pulang. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal itu jika satu jam yang lalu Minseok mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai di rumah. Namja itu bahkan mengatakan kalau ia pulang berpapasan dengan Jongin di halte depan rumahnya-

Tunggu, Jongin bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Minseok. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpapasan jika halte yang dilewati Jongin berjarak beberapa meter dari halet depan rumah keduanya?

"-llo, hyung. Lu Han-hyung," teriakan Jongin mampu menyadarkan Lu Han dari lamunannya sesaat. Tangannya terkepal saat ia merasakan firasat buruk sejak tadi dan semua itu tertuju kepada sosok yang sudah merampas separuh nafasnya, Minseok.

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan aku. Minseok tidak bersamaku sejak tadi dan satu jam yang lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pulang dan berada di rumah. Aku tahu kau mungkin khawatir tapi sekarang, aku ingin kau tetap dirumah dan jaga Minhyung. Bilang padanya bahwa Minseok sedang bersamaku lalu katakan juga pada Nayeong apa yang aku katakan. Jangan panik dan aku harap kau menuruti ucapanku kali ini. Aku akan mencari Minseok dan membawanya pulang, oke? Aku janji,"

Lu Han langsung memutus panggilannya dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk di atas sofa dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan. Namun ia bisa menangkap satu hal yang pasti sudah terjadi dan itu semua adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sehun, telepon Kris dan katakan kepadanya untuk segera menemuiku di sekolah sekarang juga dan setelah itu kau harus pergi ke rumah Minseok. aku merasakan firasat buruk,"

Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan membiarkan Lu Han berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka. Tak lama deru mobil yang Lu Han kendarai menyala dan meninggalkan bagasi rumah mereka. Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang yang sedang ditunggu kakaknya.

" _Hallo,"_

.

..

Minseok mengerang tanpa sadar saat kesadarannya kembali ia raih. Namja manis itu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan namun hanya ada kegelapan yang ia temukan. Ia coba gerakkan tangannya perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya. Namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sangatlah parah hingga ia kembali terkulai lemah.

Minseok menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia kini sedang berada di dalam gudang sekolah sendirian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kepalanya kini mulai berdenyut menyakitkan dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Minseok sadar bahwa kini ia sedang terkurung sendirian dan bisa ia pastikan juga bahwa tasnya sudah tidak ada bersamanya.

Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada siapapun sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar karena udara dingin yang berhembus menusuk kulitnya. Ia ingat bahwa mantelnya ada di dalam tasnya dan kini ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

Minseok mencoba bangkit kembali dan dengan perlahan ia merangsek maju. Seingatnya pintu gudang itu terletak tak jauh darinya dan Minseok berharap bahwa akan ada yang mendengarnya mengetuk pintu itu. Minseok meraba lantai dan saat ia merasakan tekstur pintu gudang sekolahnya, namja manis itu langsung mengetuk pintu itu sambil bersandar disana.

"Siapapun. Tolong," lirihnya tak memiiki tenaga lagi. tangannya terkulai lemah dan Minseok ingin menangis rasanya. Sejak tadi ia tidak membuka matanya karena apapun yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan dan Minseok tidak menyukainya. Minseok benci gelap dan tanpa sadar ia mulai menangis.

"Siapapun. Ku mohon, tolong aku," lirihnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Minseok. Minseok-ah. Minseok, kau dimana?"

Suara itu, Minseok sangat mengenali suara itu dan untuk sejenak ia merasa ia akan selamat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk memukul pintu gudang sedikit lebih keras. Berharap bahwa sosok yang ia kenal itu akan datang kepadanya dan menyelamatkannya.

Namun nyatanya, suara itu semakin menjauh dan Minseok ingin menangis rasanya. Ia pukul kembali pintu gudang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan permintaan bantuannya dengan lirih. Minseok merasa frustasi saat suara itu semakin menjauh hingga ia tanpa sadar berteriak kencang.

"LUHAN!"

Lu Han yang mendengar samar teriakan itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini Ia sedang mencari sosok Minseok bersama Kris dan dua satpam sekolah mereka. Lu Han tidak yakin apakah yang ia dengar tadi benar-benar suara Minseok namun entah kenapa ia berjalan menuju asal sumber itu.

"Lu Han, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris yang langsung mengikuti Lu Han yang berjalan menuju gudang sekolah mereka. Itu adalah gudang utama sekolah mereka namun sudah jarang digunakan karena pembangunan gudang kedua yang lebih dekat di dalam gedung sekolah.

Lu Han mempercepat langkahnya saat ia mendengar sebuah isakan yang amat sangat ia kenali. Lu Han menggedor pintu gudang itu dan melihat beberapa gembok kunci mengunci gudang itu rapat.

"Minseok. Minseok kau di dalam?" tanya Lu Han khawatir. Minseok yang mendengar suara Lu Han dan juga beberapa gedoran di pintu segera membalasnya dengan memukul pintu gudang itu perlahan.

"Lu Han.." lirihan itu mampu membuat Lu Han bergeser ke arah kanan dan menundukkan dirinya di depan pintu itu. "..tolong,"

"Minseok, bertahanlah aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Kau harus bertahan Minseok-ah. Ku mohon,"

Kedua satpam yang ikut bersama mereka mencoba membuka gembok kunci itu. Sedangkan Kris berjalan menghampiri Lu Han dan mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Minseok. Menjaga kesadaran Minseok agar situasi tidak bertambah buruk.

"Gawat. Ini adalah gembok baru dan kita tidak mempunyai kuncinya. Pihak sekolah tidak mengatakan kalau ada penambahan gembok seperti ini,"

Kris dan Lu Han yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengeratkan kedua tangannya erat. Benar-benar keterlaluan dan kini amarah Lu Han sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. ia tolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar dan melihat sebuah balok kayu disana. Balok kayu itu sedikit tersembunyi di antara semak-semak.

Lu Han langsung mengambilnya dan menyuruh kedua satpam itu untuk menjauh. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Lu Han terus memukul gembok kunci itu tanpa memedulikan kedua tangannya yang mulai berdarah karena gesekan kulit dan kayunya yang tajam. Tak berapa lama, gembok kunci itupun terputus dan dengan cepat Lu Han melepas semua rantai yang melekat di gagang pintu itu.

Minseok yang merasakan sebuah sinar bersinar memasuki penglihatannya. Ia buka matanya perlahan dan sosok Lu Han berdiri di depan pintu. Minseok dapat melihat raut khawatir Lu Han saat melihat keadaannya.

"M-Minseok-ah,"

"Astaga, Minseok," pekik Kris tidak percaya. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana kening Minseok berdarah dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Lu Han langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Minseok. ia gendong Minseok ala bridal style dan segera berlari diikuti Kris. Kedua satpam yang melihat hal itu juga sama shock-nya dengan Kris dan Lu Han.

"Paman, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun kecuali jika Kepala Sekolah bertanya,' teriak Kris sebelum ia menghilang bersama dengan mobil milik Lu Han yang ia kendarai dan meninggalkan mobilnya untuk diambil salah satu pelayannya.

.

..

Jongin menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang ke berapa. Sejak tadi namja manis dengan kulit tan-nya itu duduk di kursi sambil memegang tangan kakaknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Jongin rasanya ingin menangis namun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya pasti tidak menyukainya.

Jongin bersyukur bahwa luka di belakang kepala Minseok tidaklah parah walaupun dokter mengatakan kalau kakaknya akan mengalami efek samping seperti pusing yang sedikit berlebihan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Selain itu, Minseok hanya mengalami shock berat karena _phobia_ -nya terhadap gelap.

Jongin tahu kakaknya itu takut akan kegelapan. Namun Minseok sudah mulai mencoba mengatasinya dan ia tidak tahu apakah _phobia_ itu bertambah parah atau tidak. Jongin menggenggam tangan Minseok erat dan menyentuhkan keningnya ke punggung tangan Minseok.

"Hyung, cepatlah sadar. Aku takut," lirihnya yang mampu membuat Lu Han yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu, melihat semua hal yang dilakukan Jongin hanya mampu menghela nafas beratnya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin dan menepuk kedua bahunya. Membuat Jongin mengalihkan atensinya kepada Lu Han dan sedetik kemudian namja tan itu menangis di perut Lu Han. Lu Han menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahu Jongin perlahan.

"Maaf, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Minseok dengan baik. Tapi aku yakin, Minseok pasti akan segera sadar,"

Perkataan Lu Han hanya bisa di balas dengan tangisan oleh Jongin. Namun ia mulai merasa tenang sekarang. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai sosok Lu Han yang tidak akan meninggalkan kakaknya dan juga dirinya dalam keadaan sulit. Begitu juga dengan bibi mereka yang sedang berjaga di rumah.

"Terima kasih, hyung," ucap Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Lu Han. Keduanya terdiam menatap Minseok dalam diam sebelum tiba-tiba saja Lu Han bergerak mendekat.

Lu Han menggengam tangan Minseok yang mulai bergerak perlahan. Keningnya sedikit mengerut mencoba meraih kesadarannya dan nafasnya mulai terdengar sedikit berat. Jongin yang melihat hal itu segera berlari keluar memanggil dokter. Saat kedua mata Minseok mulai terbuka, senyum hangat Lu Han merekah begitu indahnya.

.

..

Satu minggu berlalu dan hari ini Minseok mulai menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Bersekolah. Namun kini, ia berjalan bersama Lu Han yang membantunya melakukan apapun selama di sekolah. Minseok tidak tahu kenapa Lu Han melakukan hal itu namun ia hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya karena Lu Han yang bersikeras untuk melakukannya.

"Lu Han," panggil Minseok sambil menyuapkan bekal makannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lu Han hanya bergumam membalas panggilan Minseok karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan dan atensinya masih berkutat dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya padaku?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu langsung menghentikan Lu Han dengan segala kegiatannya. Namja tampan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menatap balik Minseok yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Aku sudah mengatasi-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kim Yejin dan teman-temannya?" potong Minseok saat Lu Han mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Minseok dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi kaget Lu Han saat ia menyebut nama Yejin dan juga teman-temannya.

Lu Han memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan Minseok tahu bahwa Lu Han sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Yejin dan teman-temannya. Tangannya tanpa sadar meraih bahu Lu Han dan memaksa namja tampan itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Lu Han, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau-"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada mereka, Minseok. Aku tahu kau benci jika aku bertindak gegabah karena menuruti emosi-ku," kini Lu Han memotong ucapan Minseok dengan nada frustasinya. Nafas namja itu bahkan sedikit memburu dan Minseok bisa melihat ke dalam manik mata Lu Han yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Lu Han terpaku saat Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Tangannya tertaut dengan tangan Minseok yang hangat. Keduanya terdiam menikmati momen mereka yang entah kenapa mampu membuat perasaan mereka tenang seakan tidak pernah ada konflik sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengendalikan emosimu karena itulah aku memancing pengakuan-mu, XiaoLu," ucap Minseok yang langsung membuat kedua mata Lu Han terbelalak kaget. Namja itu langsung melepas pelukan itu dan menatap manik musang Minseok dalam.

"K-kau mengingatku?" tanya Lu Han tak percaya saat Minseok membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya dan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat menyadari semuanya tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun aku menolak untuk mengingatnya karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengenalimu. Maaf XiaoLu,"

Ungkapan Minseok tadi mampu membuat Lu Han langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Lu Han. Ia bisa merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya dan juga mendengar detak jantung Lu Han yang sama berpacunya dengan detak jantungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok-ah,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu Han-ah,"

.

..

Minseok mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan kini ia harus segera berada di rumah. Adiknya sedang menunggunya untuk merayakan kemenangannya di sebuah lomba tari yang ia ikuti. Minseok beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan mantap dan saat melewati pintu utama gedung sekolahnya, ia melihat sosok Lu Han sedang berdiri menunggunya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minseok yang langsung diterima oleh namja manis itu.

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan melewati halaman sekolah dan juga gerbang sekolah. Tautan tangan mereka terus bersatu diiringi dengan senyuman di bibir mereka masing-masing. Langit sore yang indah-pun menambah kesan kebahagiaan mereka.

Hingga langkah kaki Minseok berhenti membuat Lu Han menatapnya bingung. Ia ikuti arah pandang Minseok yang tampak terkejut namun sedetik kemudian menghilang. Disana, tak jauh dari tempat dimana keduanya berdiri, sosok Yejin berdiri menunggu mereka dan tanpa sadar Lu Han langsung melindungi Minseok dengan menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan kenapa Minseok bisa terluka waktu itu. Semua siswa hanya menganggap Minseok mengalami kecelakaan biasa namun bagi Minseok, Lu Han, Kris, dan juga kedua satpam sekolah mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Minseok mengatakan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dan akhirnya Yejin dan teman-temannya masih bisa bersekolah seperti biasa.

Namun, satu minggu berlalu setelah kehadiran Minseok, rumor bahwa Yejin yang mencelakai Minseok menyebar. Banyak siswa yang melayangkan tuduhan kepada Yejin namun semua itu kembali dipatahkan oleh perkataan Minseok bahwa bukan Yejin pelakunya.

Sejak saat itulah, Yejin tidak pernah muncul untuk bersekolah dan semua temannya juga tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari yeoja itu. Kini yeoja itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Lu Han dan Minseok dengan seragam sekolah lain bukan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Yejin, kau-"

"Ya. Minseok. Aku sudah pindah sekolah. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku dan aku pergi. Semoga kalian bahagia,"

Minseok dan Lu Han hanya bisa terdiam mangu mendengar ucapan Yejin. Sosok dingin dan keras kepala seperti Yejin mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan juga mendo'akan mereka. Sungguh sesuatu yang aneh dan mustahil terjadi namun nyatanya semua itu terjadi.

Keduanya dapat melihat sosok Yejin yang berjalan memunggungi mereka dan langsung beranjak masuk ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Minseok dan Lu Han yang masih terpaku. Keterpakuan itupun akhirnya berakhir saat Lu Han mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Apa dia sudah bertaubat?" tanya Lu Han sedikit tidak mengerti membuat Minseok langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Lu Han. Membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini, kau kira Yejin sedang kerasukan setan apa. Sudahlah yang penting ia sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan mencoba untuk bersikap baik,"

Lu Han mencibir mendengar perkataan Minseok sambil menampilkan senyum cerahnya. Namja manis itu tahu bahwa sejak tadi Lu Han mencibirnya dan langsung saja tangannya mencoba mencubit perut Lu Han namun gagal karena Lu Han langsung berlari menghindar.

"Ya, kau rusa jelek. Kemari kau,"

"Tidak Minseok. Aku masih sayang dengan keadaan kulitku yang akan membiru jika kau cubit," teriak Lu Han sambil berlari menjauh. Membuat Minseok harus mengejarnya sambil tertawa bersama Lu Han. Keduanya kini terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Melihat hal itu, Lu Han langsung berlari menghampiri Minseok dan menopang tubuh namja manis itu. "Minseok-ah, maaf aku lupa kalau kau masih belum diperbolehkan untuk berlari. Maafkan aku, maaf,"

Minseok tersenyum saat Lu Han memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusap lembut belakang kepalanya yang sudah terlepas dari perban yang melilitnya. Minseok membalas pelukan Lu Han dan menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Lu Han yang terasa hangat dan nyaman untuknya.

"Aku tak apa, Lu. Ayo pulang," ucap Minseok yang dibalas dengan gumaman dari Lu Han. Keduanya kini mulai berjalan beriringan kembali dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan.

Sore ini keduanya berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada perpisahan lagi diantara mereka. Keduanya akan terus bersama walau terkadang rasa sakit juga ikut hadir menemani mereka. Karena kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya sudah terjalin sejak lama. Kini Lu Han benar-benar memiliki Minseok sebagai kekasihnya untuk selamanya.

Ya, kekasih hatinya sepanjang hidupnya.

.

..

..

.

END

Happy Xiumin-Day ye ye ye...

Hehehe iya tahu aku telat banget ngucapinnya tapi yang penting udah ngucapin dan maaf kalau masih ada typo-nya..

Salam baca FF Aneh saya..

Bye~


End file.
